<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Опрометчивое решение by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941139">Опрометчивое решение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020'>WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О последствиях опрометчивых поступков.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Опрометчивое решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дженсен прекрасно знает, что от утра, когда голова раскалывается, руки слегка дрожат, тело ломит, а в глаза как будто песка насыпали, от утра, которое и утром-то не назовёшь, очень трудно ждать чего-то хорошего.</p>
<p>Впрочем, он просыпается практически в объятиях Кугара, и тот даже делает попытку не выпустить его, когда он выбирается из постели. Это сразу значительно исправляет ситуацию.</p>
<p>Тем не менее Дженсену, к его большому сожалению, приходится проявить настойчивость. Его не покидает смутное ощущение, что накануне вечером, скорее даже – ночью, случилось нечто непоправимое и ему обязательно нужно вспомнить, что именно. Но сначала – душ.</p>
<p>Он успевает натянуть футболку и уже хватается за джинсы, когда чувствует на себе взгляд, от которого мурашки бегут по коже. Тот самый взгляд, когда снайпер – пусть даже и свой собственный – находит цель. Взгляд опасный, удерживающий на месте, пронзительный. Чуть выше его правой ягодицы.</p>
<p>– Что? Что со мной не так? Говори скорее!</p>
<p>– А сам не чувствуешь? – Кугар ухмыляется настолько самодовольно, что становится совсем не по себе. – Что касается опрометчивых поступков…</p>
<p>Дженсен замирает на месте. Неловким памятником самому себе. Опрометчивые поступки в собственном исполнении он ненавидит.</p>
<p>– Мы вчера с тобой… спорили…</p>
<p>– Да, именно так. – Кугар самодовольно кивает.</p>
<p>– Мы спорили, что если ты мне наконец расскажешь ту историю про свою троюродную тётушку во всех подробностях, я набью татуировку в твою честь.</p>
<p>Кугар снова кивает.</p>
<p>– Ты же отговорил меня от этого? – Над правой ягодицей чешется так отчаянно, что нет никакой надежды. Но Дженсен всё-таки оптимист, потому спрашивает. На всякий случай.</p>
<p>– Ты считаешь меня настолько хорошим другом?</p>
<p>Дженсен прикрывает глаза рукой. Он ничего не имеет против татуировок. Проблема в том, что если уж набиваешь что-то – это должно быть нечто осмысленное. Посыл или символ жизненного периода, который навсегда останется с тобой.</p>
<p>– Там ведь не написано «Вперед, Петунии!»? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что там не написано «Вперед, Петунии!».</p>
<p>Улыбка на лице Кугара становится ещё шире.</p>
<p>– Ты не просто плохой друг, ты ужасный друг. Ты должен был меня остановить.</p>
<p>– Ты тоже должен был набить татуировку в мою честь. А получилось не совсем. Ладно, я обещаю, что буду помогать тебе её промывать, пока не заживёт.</p>
<p>Дженсен глубоко вздыхает.</p>
<p>– Никому не рассказывай. Это должно остаться между нами. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– А сам сможешь не проколоться?</p>
<p>Дженсен отдёргивает руку от того места, где теперь красуется неоднозначная надпись и, как он подозревает, неоднозначный цветок. Чешется зверски.</p>
<p>Когда степень его отчаяния доходит до предела, Кугар поднимается с кровати, подходит к нему и аккуратно обнимает за плечи.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, смотрится просто невероятно, – шепчет он. – Невозможно устоять, когда ты тут сверкаешь своей татуировкой. Будет у тебя такое оружие против меня. Ни в чём тебе не смогу отказать.</p>
<p>Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет. У опрометчивых поступков, оказывается, бывают позитивные последствия.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно рассмотреть масштаб проблемы.</p>
<p>– Масштаб небольшой, но очень интригующий. Останься со мной на некоторое время, а потом рассматривай, сколько угодно.</p>
<p>– Ты всё ещё отвратительный друг.</p>
<p>– У меня много других достоинств.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>